Red Rose
by NettieC
Summary: Part of the June HBX Challenge - a snapshot into the lives of Harm and Mac, this time it centres on roses.


Disclaimer: all the usual stuff...

**AN: These stories are in response to the HBX June Challenge. The Challenge (below) had a lot of good days to choose from, however, I am attempting to write snapshots of life for our favourite pair for each day / theme.**

I looked at the Bizarre and Unique calendar for June it occurred to me the sub title for the month must be "Harm". Some of the days include _Flip a Coin Day_ (June 1st), _National Chocolate Ice Cream Day_(June 7th), _Best Friends Day_ (June 8th), _Red Rose Day_ (June 12th), _Smile Power Day_ (June 15th), _Fresh Veggies Day_ (June 16th), _Eat Your Vegetables Day_ (June 17th) and it's _National Fresh Fruit and Vegetable Month_.  
So what is your challenge? **Write a story using one of the unique "Harm" days as your theme.**

**AN: Another snapshot - these are just short, one-offs. Alas, no continuance, no more.**

Red Rose

Disappointed summed up Harm's mood.

He had been anticipating Mac's home coming from the moment Cresswell had sent her to Naples two months ago to sort out some never-ending SNAFU. Originally, her mission was expected to be for a month, then six weeks, then the two month mark had been passed and while he had been expecting her to return this very night, scuttlebutt had indicated that it would be at least another three days.

Sitting in his office, he thought about her departure.  
"Harm," she had said, finding him in the library. "I'm going to have to cancel our plans for this weekend. Sorry!"  
She had informed him of the reasons and could tell he was as disappointed as she was. After all, this was to be their first weekend away as something more than colleagues, more than friends. Deciding to chance it, she had pushed him up against the volumes of law books and kissed him thoroughly. It was an amazing first kiss and whilst both knew it was totally inappropriate, given where they were, neither had hurried to end it.

Now, after two months of waiting and a week of being desperate for this night, Harm was disappointed. Very disappointed.  
"Ah, um...Commander Rabb...delivery for you," said the young ensign as she handed Harm a long rectangular box, late one Thursday afternoon.  
"Thank you, ensign," he replied taking the box and looking through the clear lid to spy a single golden yellow, long stemmed rose. Taking out the card, he smiled. Though it wasn't in Mac's handwriting he knew it was from her.  
'Harm, for you, if you get my meaning, Mac '

Thinking it was cryptic at first, the underlining of the word 'meaning' gave it away and he Googled 'meaning of rose colour'. This particular colour meant friendship and as an addition to show someone you care. Happy with that, Harm went online and decided to send her one in return. Orange was his choice of colour, and meaning. It was for those you desire, want to get to know better or to show you're proud of and all three related to Mac. Wanting to send it immediately, Harm found a picture of one and sent it in an email. 'I understand' was all he wrote.

Ten minutes later, a reply popped up and a large lavender rose filled the screen. 'Rose Garden' was her short message. Scurrying back to the rose meaning page, Harm gasped. Lavender roses meant, in part, having fallen in love with someone from the first moment you saw them. Shaking his head, Harm couldn't believe they were having this 'conversation'. While he would have loved it to be face to face, he had to concede that maybe this way, through roses and emails, they could say what they truly meant.

His reply was a single red rose, it's meaning of love evident. 'Always' was his one word comment.  
When Mac's reply was delayed, Harm thought the worst but when it came he understood. She had copied and pasted the same image fifty times which sent Harm back to the rose site. A bouquet of 50 roses meant unconditional love.

Scanning down the page, Harm noted that two roses tied together symbolised engagement. Being brave, he sent the image with the caption 'Eternity'.

There was no response. Not in five minutes, nor in 35. He sent a couple of other emails to see if she would respond and there was nothing. Feeling incredibly sick and nervous about it all, Harm started pacing around his office. Had he gone too far?

The darkened bullpen indicated the workday was well finished but Harm was reluctant to leave his office. He was sure any minute now he'd get a reply. There'd be an explanation for the delay – technological problem seemed the most obvious. After all, she was in Naples. Maybe she had a visitor...a phone call. Maybe she had fallen asleep or was in the bathroom.  
"Damn it, Mac, it's been 43 minutes, would you just reply!" he growled at the computer.  
"Sorry," came the reply from his doorway. "Had to stop and get this." Mac stepped into his office and handed him a single red rose.  
"Oh, wow, Mac!" he said, coming from behind his desk. "You're back!"  
"Yeah," she said with a nod. "Intended to be here just after the rose was delivered but the plane was delayed and then you sent the lavender one...and by the time you sent the two...well...I just had to stop at the florist."  
"But you only got one," he said looking at the rose in his hand.  
"I got you one," she said, stepping closer to him. "And..." she brought her hand from behind her back. "One for me..."  
Harm's grin threatened to split his face. "Do you know what two mean?" he asked moving closer to her.  
"Engagement," she replied as she placed her rose on his desk.  
"Engagement," he echoed, laying his across hers.  
"Any chance of a welcome home kiss?" she asked glancing to the bullpen.

Their kiss, which started as tender and loving soon became more passionate until it was interrupted by the worst visitor possible.  
"Attention!" General Cresswell called and both stumbled to obey. "No wonder you were 'delayed' in reporting to me Colonel MacKenzie. It seems like you've forgotten all number of protocols in your absence." He glanced from the guilty pair to the roses on the table. "Are you two aware of the meaning?"  
"Sir, yes, sir," they replied in unison.

Shaking his head, the General laughed. "Well, I guess some things can be forgiven then. Carry on!"

And they did, in the privacy of Harm's loft and in the comfort of his bed which was sprinkled with delicate petals from a red rose


End file.
